1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for compensating the drift of a means for position measurement.
2. Description of Related Art
When positioning for example satellite antennas on moving objects, such as ships, various axes and angles are measured by the use of gyros and accelerometers in order to be able to direct a satellite antenna, using signals from such sensors, so that it is directed towards a desired satellite at all times, in spite of the ship moving in the water.
In the present example, a gyro module comprises three orthogonally mounted, fibre optic gyros and a triaxial accelerometer. Thus, such a unit yields information on rotation about three axes and linear changes in motion in three directions.
The gyros yield good quality information on dynamic rotational movements, but are associated with the disadvantage of drifting and thereby generate false rotational movement information.